Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a clock and data recovery technology, and, particularly, to a clock and data recovery apparatus and method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Burst-mode communication is mostly used in point-to-multipoint fiber access systems. Recently, burst-mode operations are also required in establishing a link in chip-to-chip communications to save power. The effectiveness of saving power depends on how quickly the links can be turned on and off. To turn the link on and off in accordance with the burst data dictates the clock and data recovery apparatus to reduce its lock time. However, it poses the biggest challenge to reduce lock time to within tens of bit times.
Accordingly, what is needed is a clock and data recovery apparatus and method of the same to address the above issues.